Episode 26
Episode 26 is Tier 8 playable content that contains the Kandor Central Tower raid and the Wayne Manor Gala 2 player operation. Episode 26: Wayne manor Gala and Kandora Central Tower was released on July 27th, 2016. Access to Episode 26 is available to members with an active subscription. Non-members may purchase the episode in the marketplace for $4. __TOC__ Story Wayne Manor Gala Well, it seems Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, and Catwoman are at it again! The escapades with these three began back in Episode 24: Harley's Heist, when they attempted a caper at the Regal Hotel. But one little heist doesn’t pack enough punch for these three, so they showed up at the grand opening of Penguin’s new club in Episode 25: Iceberg Lounge. The girls quickly learned that crossing the Penguin at his big event may have been more than they bargained for, since Catwoman ended up kidnapped! Though she was safely rescued, this gave Harley and Ivy another idea…one that Catwoman’s not too thrilled with. Welcome to Wayne Manor Gala. Wayne Manor is filled to the brim with Gotham’s elite, all rallied together for a charity event – raising funds for victims of the Brainiac Invasion! The soiree is hosted by one Bruce Wayne. Only Bruce doesn’t seem to be milling among the crowd. Could Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, and Catwoman have something to do with that? It’s up to you to find out! Kandor Central Tower Kryptonians and humans have been crossing paths recently! In Episode 22: Science Spire, Lois Lane realized that something – though she wasn’t quite sure what – had happened in Episode 22: The Phantom Zone. In her investigations, she realized the Kryptonian sightings were connected to General Zod, who was seeking information from Lex Luthor’s database! Though at first Lois – and you! – are able to keep the information from Zod, in Episode 23: Brainiac's Bottle Ship, the location of Kandor becomes known as Zod and Supergirl – and, once again – you! - are transported to Brainiac’s control room on one of his ships. Despite his promises to the contrary, Zod took off with the Bottle City of Kandor after the fight was over! In Kandor Central Tower, General Zod has used stolen technology to return Kandor to normal size. Still trapped within Brainiac’s bottle, Kandor now resides in the Arctic near the Fortress of Solitude. While its unknown whether Kandor on its own is a threat to Humanity, there is no doubt that Zod intends to raise an army of Kryptonians and rule the planet. Join Superman, Superboy, and Supergirl in Kandor to convince everyone that Humans and Kryptonians can share the planet and live in peace. Characters Locations Content Equipment Missions Raid *Kandor Central Tower 2 Player Operation *Wayne Manor Gala Collectibles Briefings and Investigations *Kandor Reborn (Briefings) *The House that Wayne Built (Investigations) Collections *Lifestyle of a Billionaire *Out of Sight, Not Out of Mind Feats Base Items * Possibly released with an earlier episode. News Episode 26 Release Notes Trivia *Episode 26 is the last monthly Episode Trailer Gallery Ep26 281.jpg Ep26 261.jpg Category:Episode 26 Category:Episode Category:DLC